Talk:3 Coronation Street - List of appearances
Start of page This is very much a page in progress. Currently compiling information for each time No. 3 appears in an episode, though as Corriepedia lacks some 'Places' information I will obviously have to exclude these episodes for now. I will list each episode without location details for each year once known and then perhaps the dates can be added to this page in future should it be known that No. 3 appears in those episodes. BlancheHunt (talk) 17:52, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Corriepedia articles with no places information Below is an incomplete list of episodes that may or may not show No. 3 Coronation Street. I will keep adding to this list each time I discover an episode page with no places information with the hope that one day, once the information has been added to these pages, we can see whether No. 3 appeared or not. :Appreciate your enthusiasm but personally I'd prefer that this page be moved to a user sandbox until we have the information required to create a full article. Will see what others think. David (talk) 21:33, May 4, 2019 (UTC) : :Couldn't an admin placeholder be added (as in other pages) to encourage others to contribute? In the meantime I'm happy to keep going through episode pages to find the information. Afterall, there is only a small amount of episode pages that do not have a 'pages' subheading. BlancheHunt (talk) 21:49, May 4, 2019 (UTC) ::There are 383 pages which have no places. That is not a small number but a significant one. Every other list of appearances page we have ever created in the past eleven years, mianly characters, has been complete when it was posted and we never created a page until all the information was available. You say: "Couldn't an admin placeholder be added (as in other pages) to encourage others to contribute?" How exactly? Where do they get the information from if it's not on these pages already? I support David's view of moving this to a sandbox. Pages which demonstrate gaps in our present knowledge do the site no favours at all. You could also do the same exercise with all the other places and maintain them in the same way while we build up the database but it will take some years to get to that point.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:19, May 5, 2019 (UTC) :: ::I can't help but feel that your attitude in response here was unnecesary, but I'm willing to overlook that in order to answer each of your points. I was unaware of the number of pages without places so forgive me for that. Re. the admin placeholder, I was meaning to encourage others to contribute for those years in which there is ''places information. BlancheHunt (talk) 12:35, May 5, 2019 (UTC) :::Sorry you feel that way but you are taking this site into a direction which we don't wish to take it i.e. beginning pages which are not just finished but on the basis of our ''present information can't be finished. That is why the sandbox is best.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:18, May 5, 2019 (UTC) ::: :::I just felt that you were a bit abrupt, but appreciate that you only want the best for the site and want to assure you that my intention was never to purposely ruin the site. If you could direct me in moving the page to the sandbox I'd appreciate it. Thanks BlancheHunt (talk) 14:33, May 5, 2019 (UTC) ::::I've re-read what I wrote and you are absolutely correct -- I was needlessly abrupt. I apologise. On the subject of your own sandbox, create a brand new page entitled User:BlancheHunt/Sandbox and it's there for you. You can create as many as you like, calling them Sandbox2 etc, perhaps one for each of the buildings on the terraced side of the street? Cut and paste the info from the No3 page into your sandbox and we'll delete the blank page that was left.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 19:30, May 5, 2019 (UTC) :::: ::::Many thanks for your apology, it's very much appreciated. I've created the page within the sandbox and removed the information from the page ready for your deletion. BlancheHunt (talk) 20:12, May 5, 2019 (UTC) 1961 *Episode 54 (19th June 1961) *Episode 56 (26th June 1961) through Episode 58 (3rd July 1961) *Episode 64 (24th July 1961) *Episode 66 (31st July 1961) through Episode 74 (28th August 1961) *Episode 76 (4th September 1961) *Episode 102 (4th December 1961) through Episode 104 (11th December 1961) 1963 *Episode 220 (21st January 1963) *Episode 225 (6th February 1963) through Episode 226 (11th February 1963) *Episode 230 (25th February 1963) through Episode 231 (27th February 1963) *Episode 233 (6th March 1963) *Episode 270 (15th July 1963) through Episode 271 (17th July 1963) *Episode 311 (4th December 1963) through Episode 314 (16th December 1963) BlancheHunt (talk) 19:42, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Lack of appearances between 1964 and 1967 Is it right to presume that following Episode 289 (18th September 1963) when the back room is last seen, and certainly following the exit of Frank Barlow in Episode 361 (27th May 1964), that there are no appearances until the Lawson family are found squatting in Episode 682 (28th June 1967)?BlancheHunt (talk) 19:47, May 4, 2019 (UTC) :It's extremely likely but until we know for certain we don't state it as fact. David (talk) 21:33, May 4, 2019 (UTC) : :Happy to go back through from 1964-67 after the page is complete to see otherwise. BlancheHunt (talk) 21:47, May 4, 2019 (UTC) :